


Lotion

by gay_for_rey1999



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M, he just likes to make fangs happy, soft boys in bath and body works, sweet pea puts gender roles to rest, these boys are soft, toni pokes fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 06:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14636037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_for_rey1999/pseuds/gay_for_rey1999
Summary: Sweet Pea and Fangs decide to treat themselves in Bath and Body Works. Any guesses what scent they buy? Ft a teasing Toni and Sweet Pea destroying gender norms





	Lotion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marissa_monn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marissa_monn/gifts).



> This started out as a discussion between me and marissamon on tumblr. Enjoy, boo <3

Sweet Pea groaned as Fangs dragged him into Bath and Body Works. Toni had insisted that they all hang out at the mall like regular teenagers, which quickly turned into Fangs dragging him into store after store. Sweet Pea complained the entire time, but he actually loved every second of it.

He felt bad, since the boys were on a tight budget. He was working a shitty dead end job to support Fangs, who was going to school at the community college for child education. Any spare penny they had went into savings to get the hell out of Riverdale. If Sweet Pea had it his way, he would spoil his boyfriend with anything he wanted, but flipping burgers for $9 an hour barely paid all the bills.

In the store, Fangs flitted around from one display to the next, pausing to smell every single product. “The lotion smells different from the body wash, Pea,” he insisted. Sweet Pea just rolled his eyes and followed him dutifully around the store, smelling everything Fangs shoved under his nose.

“Oh my god, Pea,” Fangs gasped as they approached the shelf in the back corner. Apparently, that was where the year-round smells were stocked. When Sweet Pea spotted the shelf, he understood his boyfriend’s excitement. There were lines of bottles with the label _Sweet Pea_ in white lettering on a floral backdrop. “We have to get it,” Fangs breathed, turning to Sweet Pea with hope in his eyes.

“I don’t know, Fangs,” he sighed. “Rent is due this week, and my manager is being a dick about my hours.” He hated telling Fangs no.

“Come on, Sweets, we can afford to treat ourselves once in a while, right? And it’s on sale, half off.” He began to pout, knowing full well that Sweet Pea was powerless to his puppy eyes and pouty lips. “Please?” He asked sweetly.

Sweet Pea sighed, mulling over the options in his head. Sure, this luxury lotion was half off, but they could still get a giant bottle of Jergen’s for even less at WalMart. But then again, they did deserve to treat themselves once in a while. The lotion did smell fantastic, and it would make Fangs happy without breaking the bank. Jergen’s didn’t smell all that great anyway.

“What the hell, let’s get it.” Fangs let out a little cheer and leaned up to kiss Sweet Pea’s cheek. It was a move that never failed to make him blush, no matter where they were. Soft, gentle affection was still such a foreign concept to him, but he cherished every last bit of it.

The woman at the register gave them a funny look, and Sweet Pea knew they must have looked hilarious. Two scary looking bikers wandering around Bath and Body Works, the frilliest, most domestic store he could think of, two adjectives most people would not attach to a pair of bikers. He shrugged it off and escorted Fangs toward the exit, one hand firm on his lower back, the other clutching the perky, plaid printed bag.

Toni was waiting outside the shop for them, a smug smirk on her face. “Look who’s whipped,” she taunted, gesturing at the bag. “I never thought I’d see the day when Sweet Pea voluntarily made a purchase at Bath and Body Works. What did you get? Let me smell it.”

Without asking, she plunged her hand inside the paper bag and pulled out the bottle of lotion. “Damn, Pea, where did your balls go?” she teased, waving the bottle around. She popped it open and took a whiff. “You wouldn’t be caught dead wearing something this girly. What has Fangs done to you?”

Sweet Pea snatched the lotion back from her and stuffed it back into the bag. “First of all,” he growled, pointing one long finger at her. “Scents don’t belong to any gender. Men can enjoy flowers and women can enjoy a musky garage. Second, our skin gets dry, just like everyone else. Having dry scratchy hands isn’t fun for anyone.” He paused for a moment to collect his thoughts, while Fangs was trying not to crack up. “Third,” he continued, getting worked up again. “There is nothing wrong with being ‘whipped.’ If making my boyfriend happy means I’m whipped, then I wear that proudly. Fourth, the scent is literally called Sweet Pea, how could we not get it?”

Silence fell among them as Sweet Pea glared halfheartedly at Toni, then she and Fangs burst into laughter. “You should have seen your face,” Toni exclaimed, bent double in laughter. “You were so _serious_. I just wanted to give you a hard time, but man it was so worth it.”

 

Fangs was still laughing, too and he clapped a hand on Sweet Pea’s shoulder. “You’re adorable, Sweetie Pea, please never let that change.” Sweet Pea blushed at the nickname and gave Fangs a playful shove. He shot Toni another playful glare and stalked off toward the food court, eager to mooch some free samples from the Orange Chicken guy.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I love writing these two as soft beans who just want to make each other happy


End file.
